


[podfic] Tudor Spies and Perfidy

by majoline



Category: Academia RPF, The Ten Stupidest Things I've Heard Since Richard III's Remains Were Identified (Blog Post)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of the University of Leicester excavation team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tudor Spies and Perfidy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tudor Spies and Perfidy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097972) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Cheers to perquisitor_omnia for egging me on to make this and Jinxy for beta'ing for me ♥
> 
> Thank you so much, neveralarch, for your blanket permission ^u^
> 
> The background of the cover art is public domain and can be found at <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Tudor_Rose_from_Holbein's_Portrait_of_More.jpg>
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3 & M4B  
Length: 00:07:05  
Size: 5.7 MB (MP3) & 4.6 MB (M4A)

Download/Stream the [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/zg9l5i89qnhmi66balhv) | [M4A](https://app.box.com/s/x78b8575f57n7ldur2mc) courtesy of box.com


End file.
